


Caged Canary

by zerozerokyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Collars, Dubious Consent, Escape Attempt, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Grindelwald thinks Percival is beautiful, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mindfuck, Nicknames, Percival is touch starved, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Tears, You Have Been Warned, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: “Why won’t you look at me, my sweetness? Do I look hideous to you? Do you much prefer me wearing your face?”~~~~Percival Graves was knocked out by a blast as he was exiting a small diner he usually frequent after a long day of work. His body was whisked away by the very Gellert Grindelwald that he was tasked to capture. When he came to, he was bound on his living room floor as Grindelwald watches his every move.





	1. When the bird escapes the cage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all. This is my first time writing for this fandom and writing sex in general. It has alot of non-con in here so please be careful before you continue from here. I have tagged all that I can think of so please please please read the tags before you continue. 
> 
> I would like to thank Funkspiel who I get to know and she is so wonderful to walk to me through some parts.  
> Big thank you to my Beta and editor Rrrowr who caught alot of my errors and straighten out my ideas. She caught so many parts and I am so greatful for her. 
> 
> I hope to write alot more for this fandom.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy my first attempt at this fandom and writing about sex.
> 
> Do follow me on tumbler at [ZeroZeroKyu](https://gloomymegu.tumblr.com/) and feel free to drop me some prompts and ideas to write!

Percival's heartbeat echoes in his ears as he slowly creeps down from the attic of his apartment that has been his prison for the past few months or so he thinks. He has stopped counting. He has managed to find a spare wand tucked away into a dark corner of his attic and broken the chain attaching his collar to the wall. Percival has been waiting patiently for this moment, Grindelwald has been gone for longer than expected. Usually, he will still come back for a while even if he's busy parading around in Percival's face at MACUSA. He has no idea Grindelwald was gone until the food sent to his prison stopped one day. He thought Grindelwald has just decided to let him starve to death until his suspicion grew. Grindelwald is indeed not around, Percival just could not hear any noise in his apartment.

 

Percival has been planning this attempt for a long time, and with Grindelwald failing to return after a week, he's loathed to let his chance slip by. He just needs to be left alone for his escape, and today feels right to him. Freedom is so near, he could taste it. It tastes as sweet as honey on his lips. He will be free and back to his normal life if MACUSA would still let him return after his capture. He will soon be able to remove the collar on his neck that stops him from Apparating and using magic without a wand. The metal collar digs into his neck as he creeps by his bedroom towards the door after undoing many spells he knows Grindelwald has in place to keep him in. He grins at how easily he managed to melt them away.

 

The coast is clear for his escape.

 

****

 

Percival never expected to be a prisoner of a madman.

 

Percival Graves was knocked out by a blast as he was exiting a small diner he usually frequent after a long day of work. His body was whisked away by the very Gellert Grindelwald that he was tasked to capture. When he came to, he was bound on his living room floor as Grindelwald watches his every move. Then he was beaten and locked away in his own home that was supposed to be his safe haven. Everyday Grindelwald would step in to force information out of him on how MACUSA works and the best way to break it down.

 

All forms of heinous curses and tortures were used on him to get him to talk. Grindelwald laughed at him as he writhed on the floor from the agony of the curses that were cast on him. He cut strips, burnt his skin and caused so much pain that bruises and patches appeared on his skin. Grindelwald always healed him anew after every session, only to start all over again with much more pain inflicted. Percival always bit back his screams, not wanting to give him even more satisfaction to his sufferings. He grits his teeth and bore it before passing out after each session.

 

Grindelwald was always beside him when he woke up. He would press a glass of water to Percival's lips, encouraging him to drink and stroking his sweat-damp hair to ease the pain. Then, he would extend his peace offering: join his cause and know peace. Each time, Percival snarled at him with gritted teeth and colourful swears, vowing never to follow him and make sure he will pay for what he was planning to do the wizarding world.

 

Soon the physical torture was joined by mental torture. Any memories that were not guarded fast enough were used against him. Those that were ripped out of him were twisted. Percival did his best to build up walls on all those memories that are important. But day in and out Grindelwald will still try to gain access to his mind.

 

One day after a very violent mental torture, Percival was left staring at Grindelwald with terror as he morphed himself to look just like him. Grindelwald planned to keep up appearances to ensure no suspicion will fall on him being kidnapped. The amount of damage Grindelwald could cause by pretending to be him was extraordinary, yet even with that knowledge, Graves refused to break down. He swore never to divulge any information that would aid his terrible cause. He worked to shield all the sensitive secrets in his mind, and Percival grinned when Grindelwald showed signs of frustration from not being able to get more information about MACUSA.

 

But his happiness was short lived.

 

Grindelwald returned one night in a foul mood and stormed into his prison. Percival shuffled to the corner trying to get as far away as possible. The chains attached to his neck made a soft jingle with his movement. Grindelwald was clearly not in the best of moods, and since Percival's suffering seemed to be the one thing that brought him any pleasure, Percival squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for the invasion of his mind or a nasty curse that kept him in pain until Grindelwald was satisfied.

 

It never came. Percival moved to follow the sound of footsteps approaching him, clear with only the noise of his and Grindelwald’s breathing. Percival's heart pounds hard against his ribs. He opened his eyes gingerly and peered from under messy hair afraid for what was about to come next.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Grindelwald loomed above him, wearing Percival's face and using Percival's voice. The shadow he cast was dark and deep, and Percival turned his head away before he could meet Grindelwald's gaze.

 

“Look at me now.” Grindelwald’s voice was low and commanding.

 

Percival turned to look at him. The chains attached to his collar rattled in the quiet room. Grindelwald's mask slowly crept away to reveal his mismatched eyes watching him with a smirk. Percival shivered at their intensity, feeling like they were boring into his soul, searching up everything that he was trying hard to hide. Percival forced his eyes shut as he turned his face away. He needs to keep his eye contact away before Grindelwald slip into his mind again.

 

Grindelwald chuckled at his reaction and roughly jerked his chin up to face him. “Why won’t you look at me, my sweetness? Do I look hideous to you? Do you much prefer me wearing your face?”

 

Percival flinched as Grindelwald turned his head from side to side to scrutinize his face in the moonlight's soft glow. It was an eerie feeling, and Percival fought hard not to shiver from the touch. The touch repulsed him to be treated like goods to be inspected.

 

“You have gotten thin, my dear. I should feed you more. It will reflect badly on me to let such a beauty with so much power wither away in my care.”

 

Grindelwald flicked his hand, and Percival's hands were pulled above his head and bound, forcing him to stand. He yelped at the sudden change of position as blood rushed to his legs. It felt like pins pricking his skin. Grindelwald gently caressed his face and made an appreciative sound as he continued to inspect his captive.

 

Percival kept his eyes sealed shut tightly and willing away his need to vomit. The lack of food was partially to blame, but so too was the hand tugging his shirt out of his trousers. Buttons popped out slowly with magic as the hands traced his flanks.

 

“Why won’t you join me, Percy? We could be good together. Beautiful and powerful. We can take back what is ours. We could rule the world, together.” Mockery was clear in Grindelwald’s voice.

 

The sensation of the hands moving down his torso and being called beautiful made his skin crawl. _This is wrong,_ his brain whispers to him as Grindelwald’s hands continue stroking his abdomen.

 

Grindelwald was touching him as delicately as glass, fingers brushing over his scars and bruises. Percival would rather have those hands torturing him once more, stroking his hate, rather than this gentle touch.

 

_Why was he being gentle?_

 

His brain was screaming at him and trying hard to wrap his mind around it. Grindelwald bent to kiss at the dark purple bruise on his shoulder like a lover. Percival warned himself that Grindelwald was trying to mess with his mind with this new method, and resolved not to succumb to this contact, no matter how gentle it was. Percival felt hands move down his body, caressing and studying all the lines and curves of his body. Those hands were cold against his skin as they pushed his trousers down, inch by inch. Percival shivered at the coldness of the air that touches his skin. He could feel goose bumps forming on his skin as he shudders.

 

Percival felt Grindelwald’s wand pressed at his abdomen. Percival’s eyes widen as Grindelwald muttered a cleaning spell and the tip glow a pale yellow on his skin. Percival jerked, feeling it tingles between his legs and up inside him.

 

“No!” Percival shrieks and tugs on his bonds that does not budge. Grindelwald leered at his useless attempt to get free and uttered another spell. Percival’s eyes widen in recognition of the spell. Slick filled him and it drips from his hole.

 

_I don’t want this! No this can’t be happening!_

 

That very night, Grindelwald took him on the floor that had been his prison for months with the little lubrication he put in him. It was supposed to be kindness but it will not be enough to prevent the pain that is about to come next.

 

Still bound at the hands, Percival’s back scrambled against the wooden floor as Grindelwald pushed into him with a long fluid motion. It burned like fire as Grindelwald forced himself in, and Percival bit down on his lips to stifle his whimper of pain. _This is wrong_ , his brain whispered to him as his body jerked from the thrust. Percival felt shame and self-loathing creeping up and eating him alive. His pride raged at being taken by an enemy -- let alone Grindelwald, who Percival was trying his hardest to escape from.

 

He moaned as the pain from the intrusion morphed slowly into pleasure, and he was horrified to feel himself turning pink out of sheer embarrassment. Grindelwald smirked as he caressed his blushing cheek, and he thrust in again, changing angle in search of Percival's prostate. Percival bit down hard on his lips to stop the moan threatening to escape at the sensation of Grindelwald’s cock brushing past his sweet spot, barely touching it more than needed. Heat swelled up Percival’s entire being with every passing second. Yet even as Percival fought it, his body yielded to the pleasure like a moth to a flame, burning with every touch and whisper in his ear. That moan he'd been trying to stifle escaped brokenly before he could catch it as he got closer to his climax. He was getting so close to pleasure with every thrust.

 

Grindelwald's smile was unbearably smug as he leaned down to kiss Percival's parted lips. “So beautiful under me, moaning sweetly. Your body betraying your mind. Taking me in eagerly.”

 

Tears welled up in Percival's eyes as he pushed away his shame of being used like a cheap prostitute. He loathed every moment of this. His body betrayed him as his member strained painfully, pre-cum pooling on his stomach. Grindelwald curled his fingers around his sensitive prick, touch just as gentle as before as he ran his thumb over the head. Percival hissed at the touch, thighs quivering from the overloading sensations. His body craved such pleasurable contact after months of torture, apparently, and he hadn't even realized how much he needed it. He tugged hard on his bonds,  needing to reach out and touch another human out of instinct.

 

“Come for me, darling. Beg me to let you come.” Grindelwald pulled his prick out of him and rubbed it at his slick entrance like a tease, denying Percival the much-needed relief.

 

Percival refused to utter the words he wanted to hear. He wouldn't beg Grindelwald for his climax no matter how much he craved it. Percival struggled to squirm out of the hands that held his hips in place. The pressure from their grip was tight enough to bruise -- enough to remove all hope of escape -- and his hole felt empty with the desire to be filled again, wanting Grindelwald to defile him until his lust has been quenched. He was fighting a losing battle with self-control, and he knew it.

 

Grindelwald let out a throaty sound of approval when Percival turned his head to the side, allowing full access to his long pale neck. He leaned in to kiss and bite his exposed neck, mouth savage above the weight of the metal collar around Percival’s throat. Patches of redness decorate Percival’s neck.

 

“Do you want to come?” Grindelwald murmured as he nibbled down his chest taking a nipple between his lips.

 

Grindelwald sucked and tugged on it as his free hand played with its twin, bringing it to full rosy hardness. Percival squirmed and panted as the foreign sensation made him harder and his lust peak. He was _so_ close to coming, but he just could not -- not without help.

 

He needs more.

 

Timidly, Percival nodded hoping that Grindelwald would grant him the release he desired greatly.

 

“Say it out loud, in words my little birdie,” he answered cruelly, dipping his thumb between Percival’s parted lips as he watches the emotions play on Percival’s face.

 

 _Fear. Self-loathing. Pleasure. Denial._ A beautiful battle playing out between Percival's needs and resolve. _‘So beautiful, laid out under me. Eyes full of lust yet so unwilling to admit it. What a beautiful creature I have gotten myself,’_ Grindelwald thought, allowing himself a grin when Percival's mouth closed around his thumb and sucked on it in a silent entreaty for his own release. Percival hopes this will be enough for Grindelwald to grant him his release.

 

Percival shivered at the intensity of needs, and his brain finally lost the battle with his physical needs. The final barrier broke when he felt two of Grindelwald’s fingers slipping into his welcoming entrance to finger him slowly. Grindelwald took his time, stopping only when he felt Percival was close. Percival wanted more. He wanted the madding sensation of a denied climax to be over soon. He wants this torture to be over soon.

 

“Please... Let me come. Put it in me. I need more. Please...,” Percival whispered, words muffled around Grindelwald's fingers. He could only hope Grindelwald understood his shaky plea.

 

“Good boy,” Grindelwald praised.

 

Grindelwald removed his fingers and shove his prick into him once again, thrusting at a punishing speed. Percival’s neglected member bobbed on his abdomen with each thrust, and as the pleasure gathered once more, Percival's breath went shaky and then caught. Percival came first with a whimper, his body twitching from the intensity of his much-awaited release.

 

Grindelwald kept up the speed, chasing his own pleasure until he released. Percival felt dirty at that moment, the heat of Grindelwald's spend leaving him cold. He wanted to die as he lay limply on the floor covered with his own fluid, even after the bonds from his hands were released and Grindelwald withdrew. Percival whimpers as his sensitive hole gape at emptiness. He lied there like a limp rag doll. He no longer has the energy.

 

Percival did not bother checking if Grindelwald had left before he curled up into a ball. He pulled his torn shirt around himself, praying this was all a bad dream -- a very sick, bad dream made up by his tortured mind. But alas, he felt his hole hurting and his hips hurting and his throat hurting. Everywhere Grindelwald had touched him was full of pain. Percival's breath shuddered out of him, shaky and wet. He choked back a sob, vision blurring as tears threatened to fall. He had just been violated by his enemy, the darkest wizard in the world.

 

He had even begged him for his own release, moaning like a woman. He felt worthless, he felt filthy.

 

A basin filled with warm water, a washcloth, and clothes appeared close by with a soft pop. Percival did not care for the small kindness Grindelwald showed. Percival could not bring himself to get up to wash himself. He cried at the humiliation he had just gone through. His hole throbs in pain. He was just a plaything for Grindelwald. Grindelwald wanted to break his ego, tear away the shell of the man he used to be. No amount of Auror training could have prepared him for what Grindelwald had done to him. There was no guidebook on how to prevent rape in the hand of the enemy. After the war that just ended, many have learned how rape could be used as a method of integration. It is the enemy’s way of breaking a person down until they get what they want. Plenty of reports have come in on how easily prisoners break from it. Some even end up committing suicide from the humiliation. Even with all those reports, everyone expected it to be either mental invasions, physical torture or quick deaths, depending on their captor. Rape has never occurred to them as a method as it is too immoral for anyone to be subjected to it. Cases of it occurring were rare or ignored. The war is over and everyone is sure this will never happen. It was always going to be _‘someone else’,_ Percival had told himself. He laughed bitterly at his own stupid assumptions.

 

_Now I am the ‘someone else’ to others. The person to be dismissed away in their thoughts. The unlucky one to bear the shame, defiled by the enemy._

 

Percival rubbed away the stray tears that fell and sat up gingerly. His back hurts. He pulled the basin closer and took hold of the washcloth,  scrubbing himself down to remove the spunk drying up on his torso. His back still stung from the friction of the hard wooden floor. He was sure there were some burns and cuts on it. Percival dumped the soiled washcloth into the basin. The clean water inside it had turned murky and cold just like his feeling now. It took great effort to stand up, but he managed. But to his disgust, Grindelwald's release coloured pink with his own blood dripped down from between his legs -- a painful reminder of his violation.

 

 _Worthless…_ His mind whispers to him.

 

With aching limbs, Percival gingerly pulled on the fresh clothes provided to him, the chain and collar on his neck only allowing him barely enough slack to stand.

 

 _Good boy,_ came the soft whisper of Grindelwald’s voice in his mind as he was pulling up his trousers.

 

Shame welled up in his chest as memories of his rape came back in full force. Percival collapsed to the floor and screamed. He screamed until he was hoarse. He let all his anger, shame, and self-loathing out. He felt so powerless, he felt utterly hopeless, and he felt filthy. After all the horrible emotions he felt left his body, Percival fell asleep. He curled up in a thin blanket that barely kept him warm as the white shirt slowly started to stain red from the small wounds on his back.

 

****

 

Percival could no longer tell the days that past after that incident. Every day seemed the same to him, and soon it became a pattern of eating food that was provided, curl up in the attic to sleep, and wait for Grindelwald to come back and torture him or take him again. He loathed the return of Grindelwald. Percival could never figure out what he would do to him. Every day will be a different form of torture.

 

At times, it was tender touches and small talk in the living room with Percival kneeling beside him like a common pet or sitting on an armchair right beside him with the warm blanket provided to him. Grindelwald would run his fingers through his hair as he read through the many letters addressed to him. On the worst days, it would be all sorts of torture imaginable or Grindelwald fucking him until he was sore and begging for mercy with tears in his eyes. Grindelwald made sure he hurt in one way or another on the days he was in a bad mood. It was never predictable.

 

When it reached the second-month mark or what he assumed was the second month, he had stop counting. Days and night were the same to him. He could no longer tell what was going on around him outside of his prison. Percival’s world was at his _home_ where he would sadly watch the sky change day after day through the little window on the roof. He was a caged bird. He no longer saw the point of counting the passing days.

 

‘ _What use is there to count when no one is coming to search for me. No one even noticed my disappearance,’_ Percival thought as he curled up in his thin blanket. He shivered from the cold, the blanket barely keeping him warm in the cold weather. His throat felt numb as the cold collar pressed into his neck.

 

He planned to get free by his own effort. He was an Auror, Director of Magical Security, and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement for a reason. Percival had proven he could deal with threats, and he would be free from Grindelwald even if it killed him. He would escape and bring Grindelwald in, make him pay for wearing his skin and keeping him imprisoned. He would pay for all the abuse Percival had to endure.

 

****

 

Percival can feel it in his bones that this time he will be successful in his escape after many failed attempts. No more torture, no more of having his memories used against him, and no more being pushed down and being used whenever he wants to and leaving him feeling dirty and wanting to die. Grindelwald is breaking his spirit and he was nearly successful, but Percival is a tough man to break. Percival plans to go down fighting even if it means death in the end.

 

Percival approaches the front door and places his hand on the knob feeling it. He closes his eyes and let his limited inner magic reach out to feel for spells on the door. His lips stretch into a smile when he feels Anti-Alohomora Charm placed on the door. _‘So Grindelwald does not want me escaping.’_

 

“Portaberto,” Percival whispers as he presses his wand to the doorknob. The door knobs melted away, leaving a smoking mess. He will be free soon and he will make it. Percival is glad that Grindelwald never planned on him getting hold of a wand. Grindelwald had only taken his wand and placed a collar to stop him from Apparating. Percival grins at how careless Grindelwald was to underestimate his ability.

 

 _‘No one can keep me locked up forever.’_ He smirks at the thought.

 

Percival pushes the door ajar and watches for changes. He has to make sure there are no secondary charms in place to keep him in and keep others out. Nothing changes. Not a single thing changes. Percival is getting suspicious of how easy it is. It is impossible for Grindelwald to place such weak security. Percival mutters charms and waves his wand in an intricate pattern for any hidden spells. He holds his breath and watches the spells work around him, praying hard that there will be nothing but doubt it.

 

The charms sizzle away into nothingness, and his eyes widen. There are no extra charms other than ones he put up on his apartment. ‘ _What is Grindelwald trying to do? Is this a trap?’_

 

He lifts his wand and undoes the charms he placed on his door. Everything goes smoothly. His heart beats in happiness. _Soon he will be free._ Percival lets himself hope for once that, this time after his other countless failed attempts, he will finally succeed at last. Percival takes a cautious step out of his door and waits for more traps. Nothing happens. Everything is as it is. Not a single sound or spark goes off. Percival has never gone up to this stage, usually he will be caught before he could even reach the door.

 

Percival takes the chance to bolt down the stairs of his apartment into the quiet New York street. The entire area is empty, and the manholes let out a constant stream of steam into the cold night. Percival shivers as the cold air sent chills down his spine. He is clearly not dressed for the current weather only clad in his trousers and a thin button down shirts. The adrenaline from the escape is enough to warm him, and he runs.

 

Percival lets his legs carry him away from that hell hole. He runs, not caring that he is barefoot or that his feet hurt from the hard concrete. He dodges into an alleyway and looks around, trying to orientate himself as he continues running aimlessly.

 

 _‘Think Percival, think!_ ’ He encouraged himself as he hides to catch his breath.

 

In his need to escape, he ran off without thinking of where he is heading. Percival feels his stomach twist at the chance of being caught just because he can’t think fast enough. He decides to just run yet again, putting as much distance between him and his apartment before Grindelwald can find out he is missing from his prison. He needs to keep moving before he is found. If he can make it to MACUSA, he will be safe is what his brain is telling him consistently. He has to get there fast, and they will help him. Percival now has much more hope he will make it there.

 

He let himself hope for once.

 

The heat streaming out of the manhole warms him slightly as he shivers. He is thankful there are not many people around to see him. Percival is paranoid now. Anyone one of those people out on the streets could be Grindelwald’s sympathizers. If they spot him, they might hand him back to him. Percival is not sure if any of Grindelwald’s sympathizers even know he is being held prisoner by him. He hopes Grindelwald has not told anyone.

 

He walks around cautiously with his nervousness peaking every time he passes a person on the streets. Percival keeps his head lower to avoid making eye contact. Everyone who passed him barely gives him a second glance. He is just another passing figure in the late chilly night.

 

When he finally feels he has put enough distance between him and the apartment, Percival runs into the nearest abandoned apartments. He knows well enough that this area of apartments is rarely occupied. Percival hides away in a dark corner and tried to conjure up his Patronus to inform MACUS of his whereabouts. A blue light started to bloom from his wand and his Patronus forms before his eyes. The panther stretched lazily as it listens to the message Percival have to give. Right before the panther Patronus could run off with his message it fizzles away. He cursed at how weak his magic has become from being held captive. He needs to remove this collar on his neck. The collar marks him just like a common pet. He's Grindelwald’s property until it is off his neck. That is the only option he has, Percival is sure Grindelwald might have paced a tracking spell on it.

 

Percival claws at it mindlessly, his need to get it off is high on his mind. Percival runs his fingers along the collar, feeling around for an opening. There is none to indicate a key to unlock it. _Magically locked._ He can only feel the loop that was used to chain him to places. He growls at the memory of being chained to the wall.

 

There were times when Grindelwald left food and water just beyond his reach and watched him struggle for it. It was a sick game he played to break his will.

 

Silently, Percival ran through all the spells he knows that open locks and breaks curses. His brain is coming up short with his panic and adrenaline pumping through his system. Percival is not sure if any of them will work well since he expects Grindelwald to be smart enough to not use the usual spells. He tried a few to no avail and growls. He wants this thing off his neck fast. He tugs at it in a weak attempt to get it off, although he knows this will not happen. He knows his neck is bruised and scraped from wearing the collar.

 

Fast footsteps can be heard approaching his location. Percival whips his head towards the sound with dread forming at the pit of his stomach, _I am about to be caught,_ supplies his brain. His panicking mind is telling him to run but he is rooted to the floor. He is afraid for his life.

 

 _‘I don’t want to go back to that place. Please..’_ his inner voice pleads him.

 

The footsteps stop, and Percival lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He tries a few spells on his collar again, and all the spells just fizzle away with every attempt. He is running out of spells he can use. His feet are numb from the cold, and his breath comes out in puffs of smoke as he shivers. If he does not get to headquarters fast, he will die in this cold. He can’t let Death claim him just yet, not when like this. Percival tries to recall again and finally tries the last spell he can think of. He prays hard it will work.

 

The collar starts to heat up and he seals his eyes shut, his heart racing as he does a silent prayer to whichever god that he will not die from this. Percival winces as it burns hotter and hotter and his neck feels like it is being burned. Percival bites his lips before he can cry out in pain. His worst fear is about to come true.

 

 _He is going to die out in the cold all alone like the homeless people. He does not want to die not yet_.

 

To his surprise, the collar falls to the dirty floor with a clang. He is finally free from the bounds. Percival does not look back as he races out of the building towards MACUSA.

 

_His freedom is near. He is about to be safe. He will finally be able to get justice._

 

Percival runs as fast as his feet can take him. He does not care who he is crashing into. He is free to go back to his life soon. MACUSA is near. The tower looms in the night sky like a beacon that is calling him home. Just before he can run to the building, he feels magic crackle in the air and swallows him in with a loud crack of thunder.

 

Percival yelps as his knees hit the floor with a thud. Percival feels nauseous as his stomach lurches in an attempt to calm itself down. Lengths of rope creep across his body as his hands are pulled back to be bound. The rope wraps around his legs, neck, and arms. He winces as the bindings tighten around his body like an anaconda wrapping up its victim into a death grip. He struggles to be free from it and chants out incantations to get it off, but the rope tightens every time he tries. He is now kneeling in the middle of a living room awaiting his doom for being captured. Percival looks around, taking in the surroundings and checking the mysterious location. This place is too big and grand to be his own apartment. He has been transported to an unknown place, and he panics. He continues to search his surroundings for an escape when his eyes fall on an outline of a figure, sitting at the armchair near the fireplace. His heart dropped like an anchor as realization dawn upon him. He felt like his heart has been gripped tight at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. Do comment if you wanna tell me about something and give a kudos if you like the fic.
> 
> I will be adding more tags as the fics progress. For now, I will go work on chapter 2 and hopefully you guys like it.


	2. Welcome to your worst nightmare, Percy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will not get away with this.” Percival hisses out once he managed to get hold of his boiling anger.
> 
> “Oh but Percy, I have gotten away if you have not noticed,” Grindelwald smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey to anyone who is still reading. Here is chapter 2 after a long time of not updating. Firstly I was more worried about uploading and my paranoid mind made me re-edit it and read it multiple times. But here it is my upload after much time. Enjoy! And do give me some feedback.

The figure sitting at the plush armchair eyes him lazily as he takes a sip from the whiskey glass. Different potion bottles of all shapes and sizes are scattered on the floor at his feet, he flicks his hand and one of the potion bottles flings into the fireplace braking with a loud crack. The man’s Adam's apple bobs as the amber liquid glide down his throat. He sits by the fire is taking his own sweet time enjoying his drink, watching the fire crackles and lick the firewood. He ignores Percival despite knowing that he is kneeling at the centre of the room. He turns his eyes on Percival who squirms and struggling against the bond that tights with every movement. Percival is uncomfortable at the intense gaze that is fixed on him. The man downed the last of the liquid and place the glass down on the table nearest to him. The fire seems to glow brighter as he lazily stretches his fingers towards the direction.

 

The man gets up and moves slowly, turning to face Percival’s direction. Then he grinned. As he does so the temperature of the room fell a little although the firewood crackles in the fireplace. Even in the dim glow from the fireplace, Percival sees his bared teeth. It is a Cheshire grin of sorts, the kind that was so wide it was more as if he wants to eat him rather then say hello. Percival gulps down at the lump forming in his throat. He is now in the deepest trouble he can ever imagine from the look of the smile.

 

“Hello, my little birdie. Decided to return back at last. How does the air of freedom felt while you're out and about? Good? Does it makes your heart sing in delight to be free from me after I have been so good to you?” he asked with a mocking voice. His mismatched eyes twinkle sinisterly from the bright glow of the fireplace as he advances towards him.

 

Percival can feel a shiver going down his spine despite the heat from the fireplace as he watches him approach. His bare feet making a soft thud on the mahogany floor. _‘Naughty, naughty little boy.’_ a voice that is all too familiar whispers in his mind, it took him a moment to realize who it belongs to after it has been so long since Grindelwald had tried to invade his mind. After countless time of hearing that voice in his mind, Percival dreaded hearing it in his head, nothing good ever comes from that voice being in his head. He feels himself panic. He knows what will happen next. Percival’s eyes widen at the voice in his head. His mind has now been invaded by him again and he needs to get his mind to shield up quick. _Push him out. Push him out now Percival!_ His instinct screams at him as the conscious slither through the crack in his memories. Percival grits his teeth and pushes the thread of conscious out. It is a push and tugs in his mind to gain control over his own mind but finally, he managed to slam it out of his mind with much effort. Percival taking a deep shaky breath from all the effort it took for the task as he does his best to thicken the shield he had built in his mind to keep him out.

 

A chuckle erupts from the man’s lips as he crouches down to Percival's eye level. Percival shuffles away from the hand that is reaching out for him, unwilling to be touched. The hand shot out and caught his neck with a sturdy grasp. The grip tightens on his neck and it feels cold like icicles wrapping around his throat. Percival hiss from the pain of the abrasion from the collar that is now being pressed down with the icy fingers.This time the thread of conscious crash violently at the walls Percival put up in his mind. Percival winced at the force and barely managed to keep the walls from shattering from the impact. He hopes no part of his mind wall has crumbled from the sheer impact.  Percival feel a slight relieve when another attempt was not made. He is starting to deplete his magical reserves with each try.

 

“Good job my pet. At least the Aurora training has taught you a useful skill to shield that beautiful mind of yours. How I want to have a good peek of that mind of yours, see all the darkness you possess in that brain and show you the extent of your powers. I will make you regret even thinking of running away from me. I will break you apart, bit by bit until you are mine and mine alone. Welcome to your worst nightmare my dear dear, Percy.”

 

“What do you want Grindelwald?” Percival growls out at him and struggles against the hand on his neck. Percival feels the grip tighten on his neck like a warning for his impudence. The grip tightened inches by inches until Percival let out a choking sound, his eyes watering from the need to breathe. He struggles to keep his kneels on the floor as he was lifted up. Percival struggles and wiggles to get free, his need for oxygen rising every passing second that the hand is around his throat. Grindelwald smirks at his suffering and loosens his grip when he feels Percival nearly passing out from the lack of air. His hand still held his neck ready to tighten if Percival struggles again.

 

Their eyes met. Grindelwald looks insane. His usual well-groomed locks of silver hair now matted and long, dripping from his head like wet seaweed that has rotted in the sea. He is no longer dressed all the expensive tailored suits but rather in the prison clothes that Percival is familiar with after years of putting law breakers behind bars. He looks filthy and pale, blood vessels visible through his skin and he looks like a dead man walking. The mismatched eyes now bloodshot that makes him look even more deranged. His eye sockets hollow, full of madness as it bore holes into Percival when he looks at him. He now truly resemble the madman he is known for being, no longer the charismatic leaders from the wanted posters. That is not good especially when he has his life in his hands.

 

Grindelwald unwound his hand from Percival’s neck when he no longer struggles. Percival drops to the floor panting, sucking in as much air as he can, his heart pounds. He could have been killed at that moment if Grindelwald chose to do so. Grindelwald has his life in his hands. Percival knows better than to provoke him again. He knows Grindelwald will not hesitate to choke him out. He will be doing him a favour by acting up as Grindelwald enjoy watching him suffer. He is dragged up to a kneel again by Grindelwald by his hair and Percival hisses at the pain, his limbs struggling to get up and alleviate the pain on his scalp.

 

Grindelwald’s lips tug into a wide grin, bares his teeth at him as he finally answers the original question by Percival. “Nothing too great to ask for you. I just want you and your many connections that will further my cause originally. But now that they discover me thanks to that British wizard, I now require your memories and information on MACUSA. If only that pesky Brit has not been around I would have gotten that Second Salemer boy by my side as my dutiful little pet. Who would have guessed he is an obscurial with the scrawny body and nervous behaviour. A poor judgement on my part not to consider him the possible Obscurial.” He lazily flicks his hand to summon a comfortable armchair and sits once he let go of Percival again.

 

“You will not get away with this.” Percival hisses out once he managed to get hold of his boiling anger.

 

“Oh but Percy, I have gotten away if you have not noticed,” Grindelwald smirks.

 

Percival wiggles in his bound to break free from it. He conjures up sparks in hops to get the ropes to loosen but the bonds do not budge at all. His frustration must be amusing Grindelwald as he smiles. Percival ceases all movement and glares at him again.

 

“Have you had enough of squirming around? I am too tired to deal with your nonsense for the day. Escaping MACUSA took most of my energy. I need a good wash and sleep. The potions are not working fast enough, unfortunately. Looks like you have to share your magical reserve with me, my beautiful little pet.” Grindelwald sighs out a long breath and he lazily picks the floating glass of whiskey off the air. The glass fills up with more amber liquid.

 

Grindelwald takes a sip from the glass and reaches out to run his thumb over Percival’s lips and pulls back when Percival snaps at it. “Oh, how I missed you my sweet pet. I have been counting down the day till I will see you again ever since my arrest, waiting for you to free me. Imagine the horror everyone from MACUSA felt when they realize I have been under their noses for the past few months as their beloved Head of Magical Security seeing all the confidential files and all they were planning. Stupid people, they do not even notice you are gone. But that is all fine to me, all played out the way I want it to be. My back up plan in case I get captured worked, that is all that really mattered. You escaped your prison just as I predicted and got near MACUSA although taking much longer than expected. But never mind that, thanks to you my pet, they will not even know how I managed to escape their highly secured prison. Vanish without a trace right in front of them. Who knew my experiment will pay off this greatly. Dumb Americans, always thinking they are better than others. Glad to always make a fool out of them yet again.”

 

Grindelwald chuckles. Percival’s eyes widen at the realization of the reason why his escape was made this easy. _Grindelwald had always planned to used him as back up plan to escape. He must have placed a portal spell on them both to transport them away if he ever approaches MACUSA in his escape. He is Grindelwald's escape plan all along and he had stupidly enabled Grindelwald’s escape._ Percival felt himself getting sick.

 

Grindelwald pushes himself off the armchair and stretched out, his bones pop. He rolls his shoulder and starts unbuttoning his filthy prison shirt leaving he trousers on. The garment is tossed into the fire which eats it up hungrily. Grindelwald stands near the fireplace watching the shirt burn away, the flicker of the fireplace casting a dark shadow on his body.

 

Even with the shadow shielding, most of his torso Percival could see his body. Grindelwald’s body is much thinner than it usually was before his capture but still very muscular. Percival turns his eyes away before he is caught staring. Percival scolds himself for looking and even having those thoughts.

 

“Care to join me in a bath. We both need a good scrub down after the ordeal we went through.” Grindelwald muse at the idea of having a good wash up.

 

Percival growls at him in response. He does not want to get into a bath with a psychopath, he much rather be filthy than take Grindelwald’s kindness.

 

Grindelwald waves his hand at him and Percival’s clothes slowly slide off his form and lands in Grindelwald’s outstretched hand. “Too bad. You get no say in this matter. I am feeling generous tonight and you, my pet shall have a nice long warm bath with me. I shall wash you and make you pretty again. Ain't I such a nice master, pet?”

 

Grindelwald pulls out the wand from Percival’s trousers in his arm. “ Well, well, well what do we have here. Very resourceful of you to hide away a spare wand in the attic. I should have checked but never mind that. You will not be finding any of those here. Made sure of it.”

 

Grindelwald’s fingers toy with the tip of the wand as he examines it. “Such a smart pet for thinking ahead. What shall I do with you?”  Grindelwald is now talking to himself as he twirls the wands in his hand. He vanished it away with a grin before holding up Percival’s stained shirt and decided to throw all his clothes into the fire. “You have no use for this torn up clothes now.”

 

“Let me go you maniac!” Percival growls at him, now slowly being aware of his own nakedness. The cold air that suddenly drifts into the room licks his body, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

 

Grindelwald makes a sound of disapproval before a smile spread across his lips as he slowly circles him. “Oh Percy, Percy, Percy... When will you ever learn? You are mine now and no one will ever come looking for you. Get that in your head. I don't like repeating myself. You are much smarter than that.”

 

Percival snarls at the nickname. He hates being called Percy. No one calls him that accept his parents and Theseus who had served the war with him. To the rest of the worlds, he is either Mister Graves, Director Graves, Graves or Percival if you are his friend. Those who decided to be familiar with him usually learn not to do that again. Percival continues glaring at Grindelwald who is grinning much to his annoyance. The dark wizard is enjoying himself from getting a reaction out of Percival. Percival smoothen his face back to blank. He is not going to give Grindelwald the please of his emotions. He will stay strong to the end until he gets free again. He will get free no matter how much time it will take him. He will die trying until his last breath.

 

Grindelwald snapped his finger and the rope binding Percival dissolves away. Percival takes his chance to lunge at him. His attempt was predicted and Percival falls to the floor twisting in pain that sheared through his entire body from the curse that hit him. The pain is intense like he is being burned from inside out. He can feel his skin bubbling as he claws at it for relieve. He wants to tear the skin away to get some relief and the sound of pain left his lips makes Grindelwald's smile widen. Percival is sure at that moment that his skin is peeling from his skin as the heat inside him heightens. _Tell him to stop. I don’t want to die, not here. Do something!_ His conscious begs him to ask for relief. Percival’s body shook from the pain. He fights hard not to ask for mercy. Tears leak from his eyes as the pain becomes unbearable. He could feel his energy slowly draining away along with his magic. His fighting to hold on to as much of his magic as possible as it oozes out of him. He can't lose. He can't let his already dwindling supply of magic be sucked dry. He needs to fight.

 

It felt like hours of agony before it all stopped. Percival’s chest rise and fell from the loss of breath, he felt like he has been choking. He struggles to catch his breath, his body throbs from the pain and tears streaking his cheeks. He could barely stay conscious from the pain as he closes his eyes hoping this is another bad dream as he drifts in and out of consciousness. His skin now bloody from clawing at it. A warm hand ran through his hair and move to cup his cheek. Percival leans into the warm hand that caresses his cheek. It feels warm, big and safe. _Safe._ His conscious whispers. He let himself enjoy the feeling of being stroked as he felt pain slowly disappearing bit by bit as the tingling feeling of healing magic doing work on him as the hand move over his body. The healing abruptly stops and he opens his eyes to protests only to come faces to face with Grindelwald’s smiling form. He felt his stomach overturn in realization. Percival tries his best to push Grindelwald's hands that cups his face, running a thumb to wipe tears away.

 

“No… Don't touch me.” he choked out, weakly shove the hand away.

 

Percival’s attempt did not do much as his hands felt like jelly. He left blood stains on Grindelwald’s arm. Grindelwald is not even angry at the bloody stains, usually, he will beat him for staining him. Now he is just gently stroking his cheeks. So tender. So gentle with him and he does not even look angry but appear sad that Percival is hurting. Percival has to reel himself back before he let himself lean into the touch and ask for more. It was all an act he has to tell himself.

 

“Enough punishment for the day pet, time for the much-needed bath. I will deal with your disobedience later. But for now, you get a nice hot bath. We both deserve it after all that we have been through.” Grindelwald wipes away Percival’s tears and apparated them both into the bathroom. Grindelwald dropped him on the rug as he fills up the bath not even caring if Percival will run away. Percival whimpers from the remaining pain that pulse through his body. He tries his best to crawl away from him but Grindelwald picks him up effortlessly from the floor before he could get away any further. Percival trash around before noticing he could not escape and went limp. Percival could not care when he is picked up in a bridal style, he doesn't have the energy to fight the madman. He felt weak, he wants to rest. He curls into the warmth of Grindelwald’s body as he feels himself shiver at the cold autumn air brushing at his skin. No more fighting for now until he could get his strength back. He wants to rest. He needs to make a proper plan time if he wants to escape.

 

Percival lets out a soft sigh as he is slowly placed into the warm water of the wide clawfoot tub. The water turned pink from his blood on his open wound and it stung him but he could care less about the stings, the water feels heavenly. Percival curls up in the tub, taking slow breaths as he calms himself down. The warm water doing wonders to his aching body, removing all the aches and pain. He leans heavily to the side of the tub. He feels another body sliding in behind him as water displaced to accommodate two bodies. Grindelwald tutting at the water now stained by his blood and replace it with clean water with a wave of his finger before he opens a bottle and drops the content into the tub. The water fizzles as the potion dissolves away. Percival shot up from the resting position as he glances at Grindelwald with wide eyes.

 

“Nothing poisonous just something to relax us both after a crazy week.” Grindelwald softly said as he rubs his hands at Percival's tense shoulders. Percival sighs at how great the hands felt on his aching shoulder.

 

Grindelwald’s hands wrap around Percival’s chest and pulling him up and back until he’s leaning against Grindelwald’s chest. Percival tries to wiggle out of the grip, his fingers useless against his tight grip. Despite being drained nearly all of his energy from the torture, Percival still puts up a sad attempt of a fight. There’s nowhere to go. Fighting only makes it worse is what his brain is telling him. Grindelwald tightens his hold on him, shushing Percival until he stops struggling before taking a soft washcloth and start rubbing at his shoulder. Percival could not stop himself from groaning at how wonderful it felt on his skin, the smell of soap comforts him. It feels heavenly to have a warm bath and finally be clean. The gentle rubbing and the warm water making him sleepy. His mind whispers for him to enjoy these small luxuries while it still lasts. He listens to the voice, now too tired to think of rebelling.

 

Percival hates how low he had sunk to not be putting up a fight. He hates that he is letting himself enjoy it. He should be stronger and resist the temptation but after months of tortures, this is heaven for him conspired to the hell he is put through. Percival moans when Grindelwald finger runs through his head and scrubs his hair of all the dirt. His fingers massaging Percival’s scalp and undoing the knots in his hair. It feels fantastic to finally have his hair washed properly rather than having chilly water dump all over his body as the only way to keep clean through his captivity.

 

This treatment is better than what is usual for him. It used to be Grindelwald dragging him to the bathroom by the collar and his clothes were stripped off his body roughly. Grindelwald would chain his collar to a wall in the bathroom with his hands bound at the back. If he talks back he will earn himself a round of curses until he collapses to the floor shaking from the pain. He was not allowed to wash himself as Grindelwald dump bucks after buckets of freezing cold water over his head with rapid succession leaving him choking from not being able to catch his breath. It felt like Grindelwald charmed the water icy to watch him shiver and curl up on the floor as his teeth chatters. The cold water made him unable to move, his body freezing up on itself which resulted in Grindelwald hurling him back into his cell like an uncooperative dog by his collar. Percival would have trouble dressing once his hands were unbounded. His numb fingers trembled as he shakingly pulls on his thin cloths that does nothing to ease the cold. If he does not remember his manners and thank him for the bone-chilling “bath”, Percival’s threadbare clothes will be taken away. He will be left to fight off the cold, huddling in the corner and praying he will not die from hypothermia. On better days he is allowed to brush his teeth and shave but always under high observation. There will always be a catch for this small luxuries if he feels like taking from it. Grindelwald will turn his face to check for the smoothness of the shave, Percival could feel his cheeks burn from the touch. It was humiliating enough to be treated like a good but the humiliation does not stop there.

 

Some days when the mood strikes and he wants to take the price for his kindness, Grindelwald would bend him over the sink and pushed his finger into his hole, loosening him up a little before fucking him against the cold bathroom wall. No amount of begging or screams stops him from taking what he wants as he thrust into him. He will be fucked until his hole is bloody and painful before being tossed back into his prison. If he is lucky he gets a bit of lubrication to ease the pain slightly but just not enough to make it comfortable. It is a cruel way for Grindelwald to make him feel filthy. The throbbing sensation from his hole kept him awake the entire night. Tears were shed. He wants to die and he tried countless time prying out the small attic window just to jump to his death or even hang himself but his will to live stopped him. He curses at his need to survive instead of taking the cowardly way out. Percival could feel himself breaking slowly. He is no longer sure of himself but he does his best to stay strong. He hates how useless he felt. But with each time he was raped some part of him stopped believing he could fight and that he should just give up. It is a horrible thought to have but it is slowly creeping into his head as time passes without him noticing.  

 

 _Feel good to finally not be cold._ A soft voice whispers in his mind as his previous thought flashes in his mind. Percival gave a small nod to himself to answer his inner thoughts. It does feel good to finally not be cold. He will do anything to have more of this.

 

Percival close his eyes feeling sluggish from Grindelwald rub soothing circles to his neck and slowly washing him gently. “Enjoying the bath, pet?” Grindelwald whispers to his ears, nipping at the earlobe. Grindelwald’s hand creep lower down Percival’s abdomen with the washcloth.

 

Percival let out a small sound of surprise at the other hand squeezing his hip. Grindelwald’s hand rubs circles on his hip bone, mumbling about Percival growing thin and how beautiful he can be for him if only he join his side - the winning side. Percival is very much distracted by how good he feels being in a warm bath to even notice Grindelwald is touching his body. At this point, Percival could not think of even fighting. He is drained of energy from the curses and now his mind is hazy from the warmth of the bath. Percival felt very relaxed in his arms. _It feels nice._ His mind whispers back. Grindelwald’s hand continues to lightly stroke at his hip as he sucks on his neck, leaving an angry bruise on his pale neck that Percival welcomes as an addition. He kisses it tenderly as one would do to their lover. S _o gentle. So intimate. So tender._ If Percival closes his eyes and pretends it was not Grindelwald who is touching him it would have been perfect.

 

Percival tries to shake himself out of the thought. He felt the disgust raise up in his stomach from being touched but he does not want to give Grindelwald the pleasure of seeing his discomfort. Percival pretends that he is far away from this hell hole, let himself pretend he is having a bath with one of his past lovers. He let himself imagine up the images of his previous lovers in hope of lessening the disgust of his own behaviour -- letting himself get lost in the feeling of the hand stroking his cheek, hands that turn his head and lips that press kisses on his cracked lips. Grindelwald’s lips moving to his shoulder placing kisses on them. If only his imagination was true but there is only so much one can pretend before reality comes slamming back in full force. He hates himself. He could not hold his anger for long before his thoughts become hazy and all the tense energy in his muscles loosens.

 

Grindelwald smirks at how dazed Percival looks between his legs. He is limp in his arms like a puppet just like how he wants him. He enjoys the short intake of breath Percival takes whenever he hand stray close to his sensitive areas. Grindelwald wants to hear more of that sweet sound from Percival’s open lips. He will accidentally brush at Percival inner thighs in the pretence of washing him just to get the sound out of him. Percival reacts beautiful with a small gasp and slamming his legs shut to stop him from going further up his things like a blushing maiden.

 

Grindelwald tosses the soapy washcloths which landed with a loud splat on the floor. Percival jumps in surprise at the sudden sound made. Grindelwald takes that moment to slides his hand down Percival’s front with the other hand holding one of Percival’s legs open. His fingers wrapped around Percival’s member, giving it a few short strokes. Percival gasps again -- the same sweet sound Grindelwald adores so much and he can’t help grinning. _Time to make Percy squirm._ Grindelwald love where this is going.

 

 _He is perfect._ Grindelwald though as he places another kiss at Percival’s shoulder that is now trembling from the sensitivity of having his prick rubbed.

 

“You must be enjoying it judging by those lovely sounds you're making. What a little pervert you are Percy dear.” Grindelwald purrs. Percival shivers. He chucks his shivering to his body being cold but he knows it is just a lie he is telling himself to ease his embarrassment. He is truly frightened knowing where this is going.

 

Percival bites down on his cheeks when Grindelwald ’s thumb rub circles on his tip. He hates that his body is reacting to being touched. He should be fighting not enjoying this. With every pleasure that course through his body, Percival feel sick with himself. Every stroke of his length fills him with pleasure. He could feel himself harden to Grindelwald’s touch. Percival tries to sit still in hope to stop the stroking. Percival straights when he felt Grindelwald’s erection pressed up on his butt as he continues kneading Percival’s shaft. It nauseated him to know Grindelwald is getting aroused from touching him and watching him get hard. Percival recoiled when the hand now cups his balls but Grindelwald’s hand on his throat does not allow him much room to get away as he pulls him back to lean up against his chest. Everything in Percival bristles up at the touch and he wants to get away. It felt wrong. He feels dirty for his body still reacting to being jerked off. Percival still tried to wiggles forward despite the hand on his chest to avoid the erection pressed up against him.

 

“Sit still pet or I'll have to restrain you again and fuck you until you scream. You don’t want that don’t you, Percy dear? You don’t want to be bounded and have cold water poured over your head again like last time do you? Be a good boy and I will make this enjoyable for you.” Grindelwald hiss into his ear, Percival stops squirming.

 

Grindelwald grins and pinches Percival’s perking nipple now red from arousal. He tweaks and rubs at it until he gets an answer out of Percival. Percival does his best to will away the pleasure blooming at his chest but the combined sensation of teasing at both ends is driving him insane. His brain fills with pleasure and he forgot to answer Grindelwald until he pinches his nipple hard, jolting him to answer. Percival finally nods causing Grindelwald to chuckle. Percival felt filthy despite getting a bath. He hates that he letting Grindelwald touch him in exchange for a bath. It is a high price to pay for a bath but what can one do when he is just a prisoner in the mercy of a madman.

 

Percival hates that he is getting touched by Grindelwald. He is no longer sure if Grindelwald is doing this to torment him or touching him just because he wants to. With Grindelwald nothing is is for sure. Not now, not ever. Grindelwald’s behaviour will never be predictable and this is what scares Percival the most. _How do you deal with someone who just does not follows any pattern?_ All Percival could do was react the way he thinks it is right in hope that somehow it might be the right if there was even a right way in the situation he is in. It is exhausting to try figuring out what might set him off and the only way to avoid his displeasure seems to be obedience. Percival realizes he will do anything at time just to avoid hurting. He is even willing to lie still and spread his legs if Grindelwald promises to leave his Aurors alone. Percival mentally chides himself breaking slowly and being so weak. He should not be breaking, he is stronger than this. A few failed attempt on escape does not mean the world is over, he should not be losing hope while he is still living and still capable of escaping.

 

Moans are squeezed out of his body as the hand on his cock speed up in pace. Water starts splashing around with the movement. Percival pants, his own pleasure peeks with each stroke. Percival does his best to push away his needs but it is reaching its peak too fast. He came with a muted groan and he twitches from the sensitivity as Grindelwald continue pumping his prick until he was milked dry. His cum leaving white streaks floating in the bath water. Percival feels light headed and his head droops from exhaustion and being full of sensations. Hands held him back before he slips into the tub. Grindelwald now whispering to him softly on how well behaved he is as he kisses away the stray tears from Percival’s eyes. Percival did not hear it, his head buzzing and body not cooperating with him yet. All Percival can do now is to breath. He needs to catch his breath before he passes out from the lack of air. He felt overwhelmed.

 

Percival feels relieved when the body supporting him at his back left but he feels lost at the same time. Percival doesn't want Grindelwald to leave him right now. He starts whining when warm water of bath drains away, the only source of heat now gone along with the warm body. He wants to be warm still, he nearly begged to be allowed to soak a little longer. He doesn’t want to be left alone so soon. The reality of the situation hits him hard. Percival could not understand why he is behaving this way. He should not be feeling empty and lost when the touch left him, he should have been glad that he is finally free from being touch.

 

 _‘What is wrong with me._ ’ He wonders. _‘I don't want to be alone.’_ Comes another softer voice.

 

Percival curls up to hug his knees hoping to just disappear at that moment. He is no longer sure of what to do, he feels conflicted. Percival yelps when he is suddenly carried out of the bath and made to stand. His legs hurt from the sudden change of position as blood rushes to his feet. Percival’s feet feeling uncomfortable on the cold tiles of the bathroom. He could not stand without wobbling around. A hand on his hips keep him steady until the wobbling ends. Percival resent depending on his captor, his cheeks redden with anger at himself for being so weak. For letting himself being captured. For not putting up more fight. He wants to punch something, anything until his knuckles become raw and bleeding leaving only the feeling of pain. That pain is better than the current conflict he is feeling.

 

 _‘Useless broken creature.’_ A voice whispers in his head. _‘Nothing but a broken toy.’_

 

He shakes himself out if that thought and tried replacing it with another. He kept repeating to himself again and again. ‘ _I'm not broken. Don't lose hope yet Percival.’_ It was like a broken record on his head repeating over and over again. Percival did not even felt Grindelwald petting him down with a towel, too distracted by his thoughts. He is too revolted with himself to care even when he was led to the bedroom by his hand. He did not even react when he was placed in the bed and his feet shackled to the bed. He felt empty even with all the thoughts that run through his mind. All is hollow like an empty shell.

 

_Am I breaking apart?_

 

Percival now wonders if he is truly breaking, the walls he put up crumbling brick by brick as time goes by. He scrunches his eyes close when Grindelwald is stroked at his tummy, the hand gentle in touch. Percival pulls at his restraint and turns away. He is just glad that the dreaded collar is not placed on his throat. At least the chains on his ankle could be ignored if he tries hard enough. Percival wonder since when is he thankful for being restrained. That thought sends chills down his spine. Percival prayed to heaven that the man would at least use lube if he is planning to fuck him after he had been stroked off in the bath but he knows it is just hopeless thoughts. Grindelwald will do whatever he wants even if he does not like it. Percival is not sure how he will live with himself if he is to start enjoying getting fucked. He doesn't want to sink back into pleasures again. The bed sunk but nothing happens only the hand continue stroking the same spot previously. It is a tender touch. It would almost be soothing if it weren’t terrifying. The hand that rub over his body heals away the all the open wounds and pain on his body.

 

Percival felt incredibly vulnerable lying there unclad for Grindelwald to do as he pleases with him. Percival feels sick at the feeling of the restraint that is slowly sucking last of his energy out of him with an unnoticeable buzzing around his ankle. He is truly helpless now with his dangerously low magical reserve.

 

Percival counts in his head waiting for that hand to travel lower but nothing happens. He meekly opens his eyes wondering why nothing has been done. Percival sees Grindelwald vanishing another potion bottle just like the one previously he has when Percival first arrive at this place. Grindelwald flashes him a smile and stroke a few stray hairs out if Percival’s eyes. Percival’s hair stands at the root when he leans down to place a tender kiss on his head.

 

 _‘Oh, no, no, no. No way! Go fuck yourself’_ , Percival wanted to scream, but all he could do was heave in quick breaths and recoil from the kiss. Grindelwald chuckles at his reaction and brushes his cheek.

 

“Don't look so scared dear Percy. You're like a frightened rabbit. My little bunny. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Grindelwald coos at him. He strokes at Percival’s hair in a way to comfort him but it does the opposite. “I feel too exhausted today. Behave yourself tonight won't you and get some sleep. We got so much to do tomorrow. Maybe get to know each other more.” Grindelwald warns him with a stern tone like he is talking to a badly behaved child.

 

The other man lied down next to him. A snap of his finger and the heavy blanket at the bottom of the bed flew over to cover them both. Percival blinks in confusion at his action. The blanket feels heavy, warm and comfortable unlike the thin tattered one provided to him in his prison. ‘ _Why is he doing this? What is happening?’_ Percival is truly baffled by Grindelwald's action. Next to him, Grindelwald sighs contentedly at the warmth of the blanket on his torso, his left-hand drapes possessively over Percival’s waist. Percival lies there limply as he is pulled in to come face to face with Grindelwald’s bare chest as he rests his chin on his head. Grindelwald’s hand in his hair scratching him softly at the base of Percival’s head like in a way to lull him to sleep. Percival held his breath when he shifted closer until he found a comfortable position. Percival is thankful that at least the dark wizard is wearing trousers and it is clear nothing will be done to his tonight. Thoughts keep buzzing in his mind and it came to an erupt stop when Grindelwald let out a soft snore, his heartbeat slowing in sleep.

 

Percival risks a look at the sleeping dark wizard and wonders what is going through his mind to allow him to sleep in the bed tonight. Is it a reward for behaving in the bath? But if it is a reward than it means it will not last forever. _‘I don’t want to be cold again.’_ His conscious begs him.

 

By now Percival is used to not understanding Grindelwald’s thought process but this action threw him off. Percival tries to wiggle out of the grip but is pulled into his chest tighter. Now his forehead is resting on Grindelwald's chest and Percival can feel his heartbeat pulsing softly against the chest. In sleep, Grindelwald no longer feels imposing instead just peaceful. It is a wonder to him how the darkest wizard in the world who have murdered innocent people and done the most heinous crime could look this peaceful in sleep.

 

Percival takes a deep, shaky breath. He feels like he is about to panic with his chest squeezing tight. He just could not get himself to sleep not in the position he is on now. Grindelwald's skin emitting heat keeping him warm along with the blanket. It is so domestic in the most bizarrely skin-crawling way and Percival shudders. This is so strange. He is now being cuddled by Grindelwald. This is the most weirdest experience to ever happen to him in his life so far. In his entire career as an Auror, he is not expecting to be in the situation now of being cuddled by his captor. Percival is not even sure what to think about this. Nothing is making sense lately.

 

Percival wiggles from the embrace when the grip loosens and lifts his feet, the chains on his leg rattles in the quiet room. He is still very much a prisoner of this madman. He lay awake looking at Grindelwald’s chest as it moves slightly. The hands on his body left and Percival turns away to watch the window. Moonlight poured through the window into the room, milky white light spilling across the floor in a large puddle. Percival watches as dust particles dance in the light. He could not make out much from the location he is at but he let himself feel relieved that at least he will be warm tonight and he can recharge for what will come tomorrow.

 

The bed moves and Percival froze. He seals his eyes shut fast pretending he is asleep hoping he has not woken Grindelwald up. It is never a good thing to anger him when he has been so good to provide him with a bath and warm bed and blanket for the night. He should behave if he wants this treatment to last. Percival’s eyes widen in realisation at the thought. It stings him that he is now having these thoughts. There was more movement behind him and Percival could feel body heat of Grindelwald as he inches closer to him. He did not realize he was holding his breath until he lets it out in a soft relief sigh when the soft snore begins again. It is indeed a peculiar situation he is in now since Grindelwald seems to be seeking him out even in his sleep and now snuggled up right behind him. Things would have been so different if only he had not been caught from his escape attempt. If only he had not been so stupid to walk home that night, he would be at the comfort of his home reading.

 

Percival goes back to gazing at the pale moonlight cast into the room giving everything it touches an eerie glow. The moonlight made him think of a time when he came back from a successful raid of a warehouse by the dock filled with smuggled illegal animal parts for potions. Percival’s team sustained minimal damage during the entire operation. Percival is extremely proud of how well his team works together to round up all the stray wizards escaping. It was a long night for him and he was congratulated by his colleagues before he heads off. He remembers sitting at one of the benches in Central Park to watch the full moon and thought how beautiful the moon looked that night. Percival feels a pang of regret now for not enjoying the little things while he still can. He regrets not spending more time connecting with his junior Aurors, getting to know more about them outside of work rather than always being uptight. He regrets not being able to tell Tina Goldstein that she is a good aurora with a big heart and will go far in her career. He regrets not enjoying the feeling of the sun on his cheeks on those days he was not working. He regrets not expressing his feeling more instead of bottling them up. He feels disappointed with himself for wasting his whole life working his life away instead of enjoying the small things in life. He grieves over all the wasted time he has squandered instead of making human connection. He regrets letting everyone down by being caught. He should have fought harder. He feels unworthy of the title of being the Director of Magical Security even the honour of being called the top Auror of MACUSA.

 

Percival feels sadness and emptiness at the pit of his belly. His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears and his hands clenched into shaking fists. Percival grips down at the heavy blanket in a desperate battle against the grief. A silent lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. He wept, tears streaming from his eyes, and he bites back heaving sobs from his throat. He feels ashamed of himself for crying over his regrets when he is supposed to be stronger than that. But now that he is left with is own thoughts, Percival truly feels the emptiness of his life. Percival feels worthless. Now he is just a plaything for Grindelwald to toy with and degrade until he becomes a shell of his former self. That thought makes him weep.

  
_‘No one is coming for you…_ ’ His mind whispers to him as Percival slowly fall into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. My deep apologies for any errors of grammar and typo.  
> Do remember to give kudos and comment! I love comments!!!
> 
> Kyu out until the next chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. Do comment if you wanna tell me about something and give a kudos if you like the fic. 
> 
> I will be adding more tags as the fics progresses. For now I will go work on chapter 2 and hopfully you guys like it.


End file.
